Marvel VS Capcom VS Shonen: Three worlds Divided Prelude: Ultron Sigma's aftermath
Realm - The Realm of Death Time- A number of weeks after the Covergence In the realm of Mytriuss Death, Jedah Dohma walked slowly up to The other universes Version of Death the Demon was annoied and angerd for back on Earth both Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Dr Light had found away to repare the Reality Stone and maneged to separate the two Universes so this could be Jedah's last chance to speak with Mystrius Death before there universes would separate, It was lucky he did it the first time when the two were separated. Death then spoke out and said "I am .....dissiponted " Jedah then looked at Death with both worry and descust as the former give it back and said "When you came to me for this idea of both our universes, Merging into one I beleved that for absalute certanty you would give all those who can not truly die to me " Jedah then bowed and said "Forgive me Mystrius Death I did not count on both Stark and Light finding away to fix the Reality Stone a ....rare miscaululation on my part " Death then said with a cold exspression "So why is it that you come all the way here. Why risk coming here when our Universe's are about to split ?" Jedah reveles "Becouse while Stark and Light may of counterd true ballence for a moment, I have mete a new other being who beleves in our couse " Death looked intrested and asked "Another ......Being hm and why are you telling me this Jedah ? " Jedah then bowed again and exsplained "Its simple mystriuss this being told me himself he comes from a universe unlike ours, were there is many forms of death for Mortals but like I he has offerd them up for you " he then stood up and told her "In another words there maybe another way " however they both were cut of gaurd as then load footsteeps appeard around them they both then turned around so see Thanos The Mad Titan walk foward Death already knows why he was here, He had seen through the time stone how she and Jedah Played him still Death spoke to him with sarcastic tone "Have you come seeking forgiveness my love ?" Thanos answerd with an anrgy like smile saying "Retrabution " Death thinking that Thanos can't be seriues said with a laughabal tone "Thanos there is no power that can harm me " Thanos then reponded serieus saying "In your universe behaps, The satsui no hado has been able to conqured Gods, and Demons ....." as he then said the last word with a smile "and Death......?" with his hand glowing in a pourple flame Death however did not look scared at all Thanos then put his hands togever signaling he was going to attack with the Hadokien lastley saying "We Shall See " "CUT !!!!!" a load and annoing voice was heard one that stoped everyone in the room witch Jedah did not reconise but Death and Thanos did the former then had a happy well happy to her smile while the latter had an annioying grinning his teeth saying "Wilson !" as then teliporting into the area Deadpool poped up and said "You call Tanny long time " Deadpool then looked at Death and said "And Death looking as smoking as ever but what are you doing with that Darkstalker reject " Jedah then looked crossed at him saying "what, how dare you talk to me that way who are you ? " Deadpool then said with gladley "Haha funny you should ask, The Names Deadpool and I have been up to allot of stuff since Marvel VS Capcom 3, I've had my own Video Game and Movie that was freeking AWSOME and I have been Desprecable in the Comics. So why the hell was I not in Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite I meen hallo I have a love treingle with for Death while fighting Thanos " as he then teliported over to Jedah and put his arm unconftabley around his neck as he then said "I personly blame Disney but wow I feel so bad you got super Censerd I meen no Blood attacks Jedah wow " as Jedah tried to strike The merc With the Mouth yelling "Do you ever shut up ?" the latter then teliported back inbetween Thanos and Death as Deadpool then tounted saying "shut up but being the Merc with a Mouth is my job and becides the fans Love me so why bring a super Censerd version of Jedah in Marvel VS Capcom invinite when you could have funny old me I still don't get it " as he then started scratching his ass. Thanos looked annoied and said "Enotugh I see you are as annyoing as a pest as ever but we are in the middle of something here Wilson so if you do not want to be pounded into a billion peaces, I suggest you leave " Deadpool then put one hand on his chin and said "Hm let me think about that .....Nope can't let you kill Mystriuss Death her hotness so I declane running away Thanny " Thanos then looked like he had a smile while saying "So you chose to stand in my way. Fine I'll crush you like the bug that you are once and for all " Deadpool however then shock his head and said "Up nonono sorry but I want to kick Jedah's ass for taking my rightful spot on the roster. " he then patted a confused Thanos on the head and said as if he was a dog "But don't worry big guy I've got someone who is pissed at you for what you did " Thanos then knocked Deadpool's hand off but asked with intreeg "Someone whose annoiyed at me? tell me Wilson who is it that you have summoned to get destoryed by me " Deadpool then said "Long story short its someone who for the life of me I can't understand why they did not put him in this game. and hes mighty pissed about you taken the satsui no hado from Ryu " Thanos looked with intreeg before suddnley he heard a voice yell "YOU!" Thanos showing no fear then turned around looked at who it was It was Akuma who was coverd with a red firey aura who said "So your the one who took the Satsui no hado from the Cub I shall destory you for such a mockery !" Jedah then sounded shocked "Akuma!" Death spoke with intrege as she asked "Hm intresting who is this Akuma ? " Jedah exsplained with a worried look "He was onece a human but with the darkness of the Satsui no hado is slowly turning him into a Demon that may able to even rivel the likes of me " Akuma smirked and said "The Likes of you fool I have already evolved beyound you " Thanos looked intreeged and crossed his arms saying " a Human that wants to become a Demon. Intreeging " Akuma looked at the Titan and said "Foolish Titan you do not know the power that you stole from pup " Thanos did not seem that threated by Akuma said "Never did that boy. He did not deseve to have such power that he denied from using " Akuma admits "hm while I agree with that point I wanted him to learn its true plassure of power and you have taken that away from me for the ultimanet battle " he then glowed with Fire witch intreeged Thanos even more as Akuma then tells him "Now Titain it is time for you to feel the wrath of The Demon God AKUMA!" Thanos then chuckled and said "Hmhmhm very well then, Try to stop my qurest for revenge then Human !" Deadpool then said to the camera " Now thats one battle sorted time for the second, Warning verwer desscrission is advice " as he then teliported and then kicked Jedah in the grion as Death then asked shocked "Wade !?" Deadpool then chuckled and said "haha I've always wanted to do that ever since I saw you in Darkstalkers 3 " Jedah who then recoverd then looked at him annoied and said " I do not know what your blabbering on about but I shall make you pay Mutant " as the camera zooms out to start both the battles. Pre Battle Qoutes Battle Music -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31H2Qb6xToI&t=480s Com Akuma : Onece I am done with you Titan I well take the satsui no hado and return it to the cub Player Thanos: Fool That boy does not derseve such power. And never do you Battle Begains Match 2 Battle Music -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGTWOWeFFw8 Player Deadpool : Gonna Beat the censoring right out of ya Com Jedah: I do admit I am intreged but all that youve said but faceing me is a great Mistake Wilson After Thanos vs Akuma mid Cutsceane Akuma falls on the groud defeted the Titan Thanos had won he then walked over and said "Just what I thought, You two are undeserving of such power. That is why I shall take your Sasuri no Hado with it I shall be unstopab....." "Hahaha,Ha,Hahaha " Thanos heard a laugh from Akuma but it was not a normal laugh it was a more demonic laugh as he then saw as Akuma was starting to get up getting sarounded by Blue Lightning that became his skin his hair then glowed and he grew taller,grew fangs and his eyes were orenege as the Titan watched this he qurestioned "Whats this ?" Deadpool who was still fighting Jedah both looked over to see what was going on as the Mutent then yelled out "Oh crap its Oni " Jedah then qurestioned "You know that Demon as well ? " Deadpool then pointed out saying "Yeah I won the Ultra Street Fighter little muffin championship playing that guy " Jedah then looked odd as did Death as Wade then said "Don't judge me " as back to Thanos he then looked intrested and asked "Oni hm this could be intresting " the now transformed Oni then staired right at Thanos and said "Today TITAN YOU DIE IN HELL!" as he then roared like the sound of a billion Lions Thanos did not seem intemadated by this just had a smirk and said "We well see " as the two titans then started to clash Battle - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khy_XHa__P8 Pre Battle Qoutes Com Thanos - Is this the true power of the Sasui no hado, It well help me more than I ever reolise Player Oni - Wrong I well break every bone of yours to dust ! Post Battle Thanos was then koed by Oni who then transformed back into Akuma the latter then put his hand out and a red and black energy left the Titan and enterd Akuma he then said "Now its settled, be merceyful Titan that I allow you to leave so the next time we fight nothing else is on the line exsecpt battle " as Akuma then started to walk away Death then smirked witch Akuma then sensed as he then looked over his shoulders and asked "On second thought " he then turned around and put his foot down with that red aura around him he then said "Only my fist should be able to Kill Death itself !" as the other three looked couchess even Death herself as Deadpool scratched the back of his mask and said "Whoops didn't think of that ? " Jedah sounded intrested and asked "You wish to kill death, for what pourpus ? " Akuma then smirked and said "Hm what pourpus Demon? its simple to kill Death in combat means that I have evolved beyond mare man and transended into the realm of Heven " as Akuma then glowed in a red Aura again he then walked fawroed and said "Now Death Prepare to face the wrath of Akuma !" Deadpool then yelled at him "Hay Yo Gouki I don't know if you went off scriped or anything but I brought you here to deal with Thanos not to kill my babe Death " Akuma then walked more foward and said " Hm you should know by now you should not trust me Mutant Scum, If you wish to get in the way of the battle then be my guest I well rip your neck apart so much that your healing well stop " as then Deadpool said "Ugh its always the DLC ones hu, " as he then pulled out two guns and said "Alrighty then Mickie and Minnie have something to say about that so time to bring it bi......." "Hmhmhm " both the Master of the Sasui no Hado and the Merch of the Mouth heard Jedah suddnley chuckle as Deadpool then asked "Ugh ........whats so funny ?" Akuma also looked intrested as Jedah then reveled " You both are idiots for your own reasons, But now its time for he has finaly shown up " before any two of them could ask who they were both suddnley hit by a pourple lightning as Deadpool yelled out "AIIIIIAIIIBAAAAAA!" both Deadpool and Akuma were now Koed like Thanos Death looked intrested at this and said "That Power ? " Jedah then sounded confedent and said "That is the power of the being I told you about " He then turned around and said " I must admit that was indeed perfect timeing. wouldent you say ........Zamasu ?" Death sounded intrested and asked "Zamasu ? " "That is I " Background music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVOC8g4yM_g&t=168s As then from the shadows the former apprentice of Gowasu and the being formaly known as Goku Black stepped in as his fused form with his future Counterpart Zamasu then bowed and said "a Pleassure to meet you Mistrous Death I am Zamasu a God from other realm " Death then sounded intressted by him and asked "Zamasu, You did not appear in this world when the universes Merge so I Take you you hail from another universe like Jedah ? " Zamasu nooded and said "indeed, In this other univserse I was a mare Surprime Kai in trainning, tought by a master to think wortless sinful mortals would evernchaly turn from there evil ways in time " he then gripped his hand and said "But then after a battle with a Mortal by the name of Goku I understood that Mortals instead had to be Obradarated. So useing an artfact from my world called the Super Dragon Balls I switched Bodys with Goku and arrived in another future to spread my justice with my future counterpart. Unfrochanlty a pist named Trunks, that Saiyan Prince Vegeta and Goku himself before I stole his body got in the way of Justice forceing me and my future self to fuse and when we were in the verge of winning " he then gripped his hand again "Goku summoned the almighty god of our univserse the Omni King Zeno to earise me " Death looked intreeged by the last part and qurestioned "Earised intresting so how is it that you stand before me ? " Zamasu then exsplaiend "Yes well unknown to the others I survived Barley, there was a small part of me left over that the Omni King did not even notice thanks to my Immortality I started healing but as I did I was sucked into the forge of the universe and I saw diffrent mortals in my universe A Ninja who wants to rule,a Pirite who wants to be King, a race of Grim Reaper much like yourself and a Demon born in the form of man to name a few others " Death again looked intrested and said "Hm are you saying you want to give them to me like Jedah overed his universe but for that we well yet again need the six stones of power " "Atchley My lady Death " Death heard Jedah say as she slightly turned her head to him "I told you there is another way " as then Zamasu then exsplained " While I was trying to find my way back to my world I saw the three Gods of Almitra. The land of the most purest gods go to I saw what they are planning they have an enaemy called Shindoom. to defeat it they want to find three diffrent unisverses to use in the form of the Battleworld in your universe " he then put his hand near his chest and admits "I then showed up and offerd my universe as a candate and they agreed. they also saw your two universes collide and want to use those worlds. In two years time they well merge all three of our universes into one in hopes of stoping Shindoom " Death then had a small smirkesh smile and said "I see, so may I ask what you want for coming here Zamasu ? " Zamasu exsplaiend " I pourpose we forge an allience onece it does for the three of us to achive our goals, Jedah for true ballence, you to get all the souls in both our univerces and I to finaly earise the felth of Mortality from all universe and achive .......Jusice " Death then smirked again and said "I see, very well then Zamasu let us forge this alleince " Jedah then smirked as well and said "yes and with the three of us working togever side by side no being alive or dead can stop us hahaha" goes blank Marvel VS Capcom Vs Shonen : Three worlds divided Prelude complete Category:Other Stuff Category:Marvel Category:Capcom Category:Shonen Jump Games